High School Hearts
by hochmodel
Summary: Felix is a high school senior, enjoying life with his best friend Ralph and Ralph's new sister, Vanellope. But a tall blonde, something-Calhoun, transfers in and burrows her way into his heart. Problem: he can't seem to get out of the friend zone. WARNING: There are some strong themes for Calhoun's PTSD


**I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else. Obviously. **

"Hey there, brother!" Felix said, slamming his locker closed. His light blue sweater vest faded in with his white t-shirt. He had his favorite hat, his father's work hat, on top of his slicked-back brown hair. His dark jeans complimented his light construction boots. His huge blue eyes lit with glee at the sight of his best friend.

"Hey, buddy!" Ralph replied. His orange plaid shirt clashed with his red jeans. His brown hair stuck up in it's usual mess, matching his big brown eyes, and his faded brown sandals were beginning to wear and tear. Ralph was tad chubby and stood over skinny little Felix at 6'5'' to his 5'2''.

"Off to Physics?"

"Don't you know it." Ralph said, grumbling. "I hate that class so much. It's the only one I'm failing."

"Meanwhile, in all your P.E. classes you're doing just dandy." Felix joked.

"Hey, at least you get good grades in the regular stuff."

"Not like it matters." Felix huffed. "With Sarah in college and my dad left to support all of our expenses..." Ralph nodded, dropping the subject.

The two were the unlikeliest of friends. Freshman year, they barely knew each others names. Felix went on to make other friends, leaving Ralph a loner till late Sophomore year. Felix's friends turned on him and began to bully him. Ralph, one day, came to his defense and saved poor Felix from a beating. The two stuck together since. They found that they had much in common, such as old-fashioned games and 80's music. Yet, they couldn't be more opposite as well. Ralph had a temper that could ignite in no time, was huge, athletic, and rather clumsy, earning the nickname "Wreck-it-Ralph". Felix was short, sweet, good academically, couldn't play a sport if his life depended on it, and was graceful and artistic, especially in wood shop. He was very good at fixing things, as it was in his family trade, so he was nicknamed "Fix-it-Felix."

"You're seeing your adopted sister today, right?" Felix asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Name's Vanellope. She's be about nine. I'm kind of excited. I've never had a sister!" Ralph exclaimed.

"You've also never talked to a girl."

"So? Neither have you." Felix glared at the smug boy. "Speaking of girl's, there's a transfer in quite a few of my gym classes."

"What's her name?"

"Shouldn't matter. Not like you're ever going to talk to her."

"Hey!" Felix glared. "I might."

"Remember Emily, Kaitlin, Haley..."

"Well, I may work up the nerve!"

"She doesn't talk to anyone, anyway." Ralph continued, ignoring Felix's protest. "All the guys hit on her, and she just glares and stalks off. She is a great athlete and is in great shape, though. She also plays on the basketball team with me. She's kind of quiet, but kinda scary, too. She just keeps to herself."

"What's her name?" Felix asked again.

"I don't know. Something-Calhoun."

"What does she look like?"

"Oh, she's very tall. About 5'9''. She has really short blonde hair, and her bangs are always in her face. She's very skinny and her tits are huge!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Ralph." Felix said, rolling his eyes. "It's not polite to call a girl's...you know...that word." he blushed, twisting his hand in the air.

"Honestly, Felix; sometimes you're too clean for your own good." Ralph glared. The bell rang, and the two walked in opposite directions, Ralph to Physics and Felix to Honors Calculus.

"Meet you after basketball practice?" Felix called.

"Sure!"

Felix walked into the classroom and dropped his book on his desk, waiting for class to begin.

WIRWIRWIR

"Hey, Ralph!" The young boy waved at his sweaty friend.

"Just let me throw a few more shots!" Ralph called back. Felix nodded. Suddenly, he saw a blonde girl walk out of the locker room.

"Jiminy jaminy." he muttered.

She was striking! Her hair blocked one eye, but revealed the other as baby blue and her cheeks naturally rosy. For being as athletic as Ralph claimed, she was very lean. She walked with attitude, pride, and agility in every step, and a scowl adorned her focused face. Her hair was wet from the shower, and her black tank top clung to her. Her loose cargo pants almost completely covered her red sneakers, and her cargo backpack was slung over one shoulder.

Felix knew it was impolite to stare, but he couldn't peel his eyes away. He just hoped she wouldn't catch him.

"Fond of the lady?" Ralph asked him, smirking.

"She's gorgeous!" Felix whispered in awe.

"Angry, but gorgeous." Ralph agreed.

"If it's okay..." Felix asked, his hand on the back of his neck in nervousness. "Could I make a move, or do you like her?"

"Go ahead! Not like you ever will, though. Besides, sporty girls are not my type. I need a female Felix." Ralph smirked. Felix sighed and looked at him, amused.

"When are you going to get over Sarah? She's a freshman in college!"

"And so will I be come August." Ralph said, defending himself. Felix sighed.

"And to think, all this time you were just spending time with me because you want to date my sister, not because you enjoyed my company." He faked a hurt face. "Ralph, how could you?"

"Very easily. You're gullible." Ralph smiled. Felix mocked glared at him.

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Now who is using who?!"

WIRWIRWIR

Felix glanced over his Spanish homework, but couldn't concentrate.

Where had she come from?! He didn't even know beautiful girls like that existed...jeepers... He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her eyes, her lips, her curves, her...everything.

Was she a senior, too? What was she like? Where did she come from? Where did she live? Where was she going to college? What car did she drive? What was her name?

Did she have a boyfriend?

She was very intimidating, that was for sure. Her height and her scowl could send many men running, and according to Ralph, they usually did.

Felix was never really a ladies man. He usually watched his crushes from afar. The one time he had screwed up the courage to talk to a girl, she shot him down. He was a people-person; generally enjoyed company, but when it came to the opposite sex, he was completely lost. What could he say to impress someone like her? And why was he so swept away by this? It's not like he's ever talked to her. He was sure that they were practically opposites, anyhow. She was not in any of his classes- he'd know. And he was a great deal shorter than her- that would hurt his chance. Besides, what would she see in dorky little Felix, anyhow?

Felix pulled out from under his shirt a gold chain with a charm at the center- a gold hammer. "I miss you, mom. I wish you were here." He spoke sadly. "Maybe you could tell me what to do."

WIRWIRWIR

"So, this is your little sister?" Felix asked Ralph, smiling.

Ralph had invited Felix to go go-kart racing with him and his new sister. Felix happily agreed.

Her jet black hair was pulled back in a red scrunchie. Her mint green hoodie fell over a ruffled brown mini-skirt. Her mint green stockings with mismatched white stripes fell to her black boots. She smiled up at him. "I love racing! Ralph said he can show me!" Vanellope jumped up in excitement. "I'm going to get to be a real racer!" She rushed into the building, squealing in excitement.

"Sugar rush?" Felix jokingly asked Ralph.

"No, she's always like this." He replied, shrugging. "Lot's of energy."

The two boys talked and walked through the entrance and saw many video games zooming in and out. Simply everywhere, hundreds of games lit up, made noises, and children darted across the darkened room to the next game. Tokens laid strewn on the floor, and tickets were being given left and right. In the back, a tired worker gave prizes to impatient children.

"Ralph, come on!" Vanellope called, her face glowing with excitement. They walked towards her to the other side of the arcade, and pushed open the doors, revealing a go-kart track. Vanellope was in the back of the remarkably short line. The two boys got in line with her, listening to her screams of excitement. Ralph offered to ride with her, and Felix was to race alone, when he saw her.

SHE WORKED HERE?!

The tall blonde wore a dark blue polo shirt with her name tag and her trademark scowl. Her long black pants reflected the burning sun, almost covering her red sneakers.

"Oooooooh, Felix, it's your girlfriend." Ralph teased, nudging him to the side.

"Ralph!" Felix whispered to him, silently begging him to stop.

They got to the front of the line, and she let Ralph and Vanellope through. Felix smiled at her. She didn't notice.

He glanced at her name tag. "Tamora..." he muttered.

Tamora Calhoun. Gorgeous.

She opened the gate for him, and he slipped through.

"How can I impress her?" He thought to himself.

"Pick a cart." She growled. He gulped, and climbed into the front one. "Get in, and when I wave my hand, you can go."

She waved her hand, and he sped along the track, constantly looking for her, trying to impress her. When he made a lap, she was not longer there- a tall man had taken her place.

He grumbled to himself.

"Upset, lover boy!" Ralph called, Vanellope driving recklessly.

"Not as much as you'll be when I cream you!" Felix said, smiling.

"GAME ON!" Shrieked the little girl.

WIRWIRWIR

The trio got ice cream in the arcade, and Felix was on the lookout for her, but he never saw her.

"So, you have a crush on the blonde girl from the go-carts?" Vanellope asked him, innocently.

"...A small one..." he replied, nervously returning his hand to the back of his neck.

"So, just talk to her."

"It's not that simple."

"She's just a girl."

"...I suppose." he finished, staring off into space.

Ralph finally dragged the little girl out of the arcade, ignoring her rants of wishing to continue racing. He plopped himself into the driver's seat of his car. "See you on Monday, buddy."

"See you." Ralph took off, leaving Felix to find his car in the crowd.

When he finally found it, he saw Tamora hauling her gym bag, walking on the sidewalk. He quickly raced into his car, turned on the engine, and sped over to her.

"N-n-need a lift?" he asked, praying his hands weren't trembling like his heart.

She scowled back at him. "I don't even know you."

"We go to school together. I saw you while waiting for Ralph's basketball practice to be over."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Go pick up some other damsel-in-distress." She picked up her pace, signaling the end of their conversation.

WIRWIRWIR

"So, she rejected you?" Ralph asked Felix.

"Well, yes and no. She rejected my offer to drive her, but only because she didn't know me." Felix explained.

"She rejected you." Ralph laughed. Felix grabbed his lunch box and glared at Ralph.

"If she saw me at school she might not!"

"Okay, okay." Ralph said, putting his hands up in defense. "Hopefully you can work up the courage to talk to her, again."

They entered the lunch room and approached their table in the far corner by the window. "Jiminy, Ralph. Look!" Felix exclaimed.

There was Tamora, sitting alone, two tables down.

Felix darted to her, and waved nervously. She looked at him questioningly. Ralph approached them. "Hey Tamora." She nodded in Ralph's direction.

"Hey Ralph." She looked at Felix. "So...you do go here." She stated.

"Yes ma'am." he said before he could stop himself.

"...Why did you just call me ma'am?"

"Uh, it's just force of habit. I'm from Arkansas, and it's how my father raised me to talk to anyone female." He said, a blush creeping up on his face.

"I could tell you were southern by the accent."

"Well, yeah! My pop always taught me to address a lady properly."

She looked amused. "I'm not a lady."

He smiled. "Doesn't mean I won't treat you like one." Her smiled fell, and the scowl reappeared.

"Flattery don't make friends, civilian. State your business."

"I...I-I-...Uh." Felix stuttered. How on earth did he mess up?!

"We saw you sitting here alone, so we wanted to sit with you." Ralph covered.

"No need for pity, Wreck-it. I'm fine."

"But it's usually just the two of us, anyway." He put his tray down and sat opposite of her. Felix sat next to him. "So, where are you from?"

She scanned them, sizing them up. The little guy seemed very nervous and refused to look at her. Not a threat. Ralph was more confident, but still a little shy. But he was huge; a good deal stronger than her. And she had seen him in class- he was very...destructive. He was a threat.

But not every guy was dangerous. Brad hadn't been.

Would she regret this? Answering his question? Would he hurt her? He had the ability. But that is why she was training: so she wouldn't get hurt.

Not everything hurts.

But she didn't trust Ralph to be alone with her.

The little guy- he posed no threat. He was shorter than her by seven inches. He wasn't very strong- at least, he didn't seem to be. He was lean and had the smile you just knew you could trust. And he offered to drive her home. But was that suspicious? Or was she just being paranoid, acting out her PTSD? It happened only a few months ago, but that doesn't mean it will happen again.

"Your name is Tamora, right?" The little guy said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I read it from your name tag at the arcade." The little guy said, blushing. "Your name is pretty."

She nodded. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Felix!" he stated proudly. "But everyone here calls me Fix-it-"

"-Just like everyone calls big guy here Wreck-it?"

Ralph pouted. "Look, I know I'm clumsy, but still." Felix laughed.

"You never did answer our question. Where are you from?" Felix asked.

"...Brighton." She said, fear creeping into her eyes.

"Really?!" Ralph said. "That's where Felix and I live." She nodded. An awkward pause followed.

"Did you go to that high school...what's it called...Hillzone High?" She nodded again.

"How old are you two?"

"I'm eighteen, and Fix-it over here is seventeen. You?"

"Seventeen."

"Sweet, we're all seniors." Ralph said, smiling.

"Where are you going to college?" Felix asked.

"I'm not. I'm joining the marines." she said pointedly.

"Really? That's interesting." Ralph said. "I'm going to UGA. Hope to be a boxer." She looked at Felix.

"And you?"

"I'm not going to college, either. Can't afford it with Sarah in school."

"Scholarships? Loans? Job?"

"Tried or don't qualify. They all go to the same person. I'm just going to be a repairman, like my dad. He has some divisions in his company. I'll just work in one of the divisions and get an apartment. It's a good thing his employer, Gene, likes me."

"A little too much, if you ask me." Ralph smirked.

"He flirted with me ONE time, Ralph!"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it."

"I'm straight, Ralph. I was actually rather scarred by the whole thing." The two turned to see Tamora holding her hands to her mouth, stifling laughter.

"You know, Fix-it, you could pass for gay." She and Ralph laughed at her joke.

"Thanks, fellas." he glared.

"Come on, man. We were just teasing." Ralph said, still chuckling. "Besides," he whispered to the little guy. "You got her to laugh." Felix brightened up at the laughing blonde girl.

"I guess your right."

WIRWIRIWIR

"Hey, Tamora?" An embarrassed Felix began as he saw the girl walk out of the school gym. Ralph had since left, claiming to want to spend time with Vanellope. She turned to glance at him.

"What is it, Fix-it?"

"I noticed you don't seem to have a car. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No. For the millionth time in the two weeks you've asked me, I got it." She replied, exasperated.

"But since we live in the same community, it wouldn't be any trouble."

"I live in the...ghetto part of town. It's fine."

"Come on. It'll be okay. You can trust me." His big blue eyes swelled with innocence and confusion.

"...Fine."

He beamed and grabbed her hand, dragging her to his car. "Hop in!" he waved to the passenger seat. She obeyed.

"Now, what's your address?" He climbed into the driver's seat, and closed the door.

"...4535 North West Callahan Drive."

She saw his eyes go a little wider, and he gulped. "That really is the ghetto part of town." He murmured. They drove in silence, her lost in her thoughts and him itching to make conversation. Finally, he opened his mouth. "I know we have known each other a few weeks, so why did you finally say yes to the question I ask everyday?"

"Don't push it." She growled in response.

"Okay...say, you know, you're really good at basketball. I sometimes watch Ralph practice, and I just noticed you're talented."

She turned to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, eyes on the road.

He could tell that she was very tense, hand on her door, almost preparing to leap out of it if necessary.

They finally go to her house, and she said thank you. She flashed him a small smile, and got out of the car, only to see that he got out of his seat. "Let me walk you to your door."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Why?"

"Because it's proper etiquette."

"We're not in the 50's, Fix-it."

"But I still want to do it." He flashed her a smile.

She rolled her eyes. "To the door only."

"Yes ma'am."

She walked to the door with the small boy in tow. She inserted her keys into the lock and opened the door, when he said the fatal words.

"You know, Tammy. You really are one dynamite gal."

Her eyes wide, she ran inside and slammed the door in his confused and hurt face.

"Tammy?" She heard him call and knock. "Tammy?!"

Gun shots. All she could hear were gunshots. Brad yelling, sadistic laughter, her cries of pain. More gunshots.

She slid against the door to the hard-wooden floor, tears streaming down her face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! GO AWAY!" She screamed.

"_Your really are one dynamite gal, Tammy. Will you marry me?"_

"_Brad, aren't we kind of young?"_

"_It's a promise ring, baby."_

"_Oh, look, how cute." A deep voice inquired._

"_Get out of here, Tammy. I got this."_

"_But Brad..."_

"Tammy?" She heard more knocking.

"I SAID TO STOP!" She screamed from behind the door. His pleads and his knocking stopped, and she was left alone to sob in her arms.

WIRWIRIWIR

Felix was worried. This was very unusual. What did he say that caused her to act up like this?

He saw a window next to the door. Peering inside, he saw Tamora, crumbled on the ground, crying. "Don't hurt him, don't hurt him," she was whispering.

Felix turned from the window, disturbed, saddened, and confused. It was very familiar...he remembered feeling similarly when he was younger...anything and everything caused a flashback...she had PTSD, that was certain. But what could have happened that caused such a horrible flashback?

He waited by the window till the poor girl had calmed down. When she stopped spilling tears, he dared to knock on the door again. Miraculously, she opened it.

"What?!" She barked.

"I got worried. Are you okay?"

"Fine!"

"No, you're not. You're hurting. Something happened. I said something. What was it?"

"Go. Away." She growled through gritted teeth, her hand that was not on the door knob balled into a fist at her side.

"We're friends. I won't let you hurt alone."

"We've only known each other for a few weeks!"

"But I still want to help."

"Why should I tell you anything?!"

"I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you." She considered it for a minute, then beckoned him to enter.

"Okay." She plopped herself on the couch. "Tell me about yourself."

He sat next to her, and pulled his charmed necklace out from under his polo shirt. "You see the hammer?"

She leaned in and looked closely. "Yeah, why?"

"My mom, Anna, gave it to my dad, Felix Sr., the day they got married. They had a really nice relationship for many years, and then my older sister Sarah and I came along. My mom was perfectly fine for a long time, until I turned about six. She fell into a depression, and no one could shake her out of it. Then...when I turned seven..." he turned away from her. "I walked into my parent's room and saw her dead body, hanging from a noose."

Tamora couldn't help herself. She grabbed the little guy right there and gave him a fierce hug. She immediately pulled away, surprised at her own impulse. Since when did she show compassion?

"N-n-now I told you my story. It's your turn." Felix said, looking back at her, blushing from the contact.

She sighed heavily, and turned her head. "About a year ago, I met this awesome boy named Brad. I never really believed in love, witnessing my parent's messy divorce, but he made me feel special, and always told me how much he loved me. He lived next door, and the two of us were inseparable. But on a night a few months ago...we were going for a walk in the dark. Supposed to be romantic, I guess. He proposed to me. We were young, but stupidly in love. Anyway, some teen gang members started messing with us. They told us they were going to punish us for being on their property." She hugged her body close. "Well, he told them to scram, and two of the members grabbed me by the arms. He started telling them to stop, and punched one of them. They...shot him." She curled herself closer. "And then, the five of them dragged me behind a building..." she didn't have to say anymore. He understood.

"Wow. Is that why what I said hurt you so much?" He asked, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide.

"Yep. His nickname for me was Tammy, and he called me 'dynamite gal' that night."

He hugged her. "Tamora, I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you ever again. I can make sure of that."

She smiled, and hugged him back. "Same to you, Fix-it."

WIRWIRIWIR

"Fix-it, Wreck-it." Tamora stated as she sat down with the boys. The two looked at each other in shock, Ralph's mouth hanging open and Felix grinning. "What've you been up to?" She asked, shoving her mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Just had Trig." Ralph slowly said, confused and suspicious. She nodded.

"I hate that class." She ranted. "Not good at math. More of a reading person. What about you, Fix-it?"

"Oh!" He said in surprise. "Wooshop."

"Ha!" She laughed. The boys continued to stare in shock. "Like I said, always preferred reading. AP Literature is interesting, though. Pretty hard. The teacher works us to death. We read a new novel every week."

"Yeah! Yeah. I guess I'm just a math guy..." Felix trailed off in amazement.

"And I'm just an athlete." Ralph said, chomping into his hamburger.

WIRWIRIWIR

"What the Hell happened yesterday?" Ralph exclaimed to his friend in art class. "What did you do to her?!"

"Language, Ralph. I took her home, and we shared a little." He said, grinning. "Ralph...I think she really trusts me. I think she likes me!"

"She's just started talking to you, man." Felix frowned, and his head sunk in his hand.

"Just wish this was a little easier." He pulled out his notebook and began to doodle. "She just gives me the honey-glows something awful."

"The-what-now?"

Felix didn't acknowledge his question and continued to doodle. Ralph leaned across the table to peak, and snickered. Felix, though, was lost in his dream world, smiling down at his page.

"Tamora + Felix" was written in beautiful calligraphy, and he began to sketch her face.

WIRWIRIWIR

"Hey, Tamora! How was Literature?" Felix asked her as he and Ralph approached their lunch table.

For two months, it had been like this. The three became great friends, with Tamora going various places with, as she called them, "her boys". Usually, the boys and Vanellope came to her arcade every Saturday around the time her shift ended, and the four hung out and goofed off in the arcade, mostly racing in the carts or playing laser tag. Felix and Ralph, much to the girls annoyance, were obsessed with old 80's video games. Ralph considered her to be one of the guys, and was comfortable enough around her to do and say whatever he please, despite its appropriateness. Vanellope saw her as an older sister and a role model, much to Ralph's discomfort, seeing as how cynical and harsh Tamora could be. Felix, of course, was secretly pining away for her, though never telling her because he didn't want to risk anything, much to the annoyance of Ralph, who would hear about it every day.

"We're reading Frankenstein. It's pretty good. I prefer The Shining, but still- a horror story is better than no horror story." She smiled. Ralph nodded and rolled his eyes.

"You _really _need some girlfriends, Tamora."

"What, and become girly and all that shit? Not a chance." She chomped into her burger as if to further prove her point.

"It might not be so bad. I mean, you really can't do any of that girly stuff with us." Felix shrugged and blushed.

"You guys just wanna get rid of me."

"Maybe." Ralph grinned. She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ow! That's quite the arm." Ralph grimaced, rubbing the sore spot. She smiled deviously back at him.

"What on earth would I do with a bunch of plastics, anyhow?"

"Clothes shopping, dress shopping for Prom-that's coming up-make-up...talking about b-b-boys..." Felix counted on his fingers and blushed when he stammered, "boys".

"First of all, I wear two outfits: t-shirt and pants, or sweats. Second of all, no make-up. That stuff is overrated and only gets in the way when exercising. And I want a guy to like me for who I am, not my face. Third, I'm not going to prom." She shrugged.

"I totally agree on the whole liking-you-for-who-you-are thing," Felix said happily, causing Ralph to roll his eyes. "But really, no Prom?"

"Nah. It's stupid. It's just a dance. It's an excuse for people who only care about looks to have sex and get drunk. No thanks."

Ralph could see Felix trying to keep the disappointment off of his face and forcing a smile. The poor little guy had been planning and mustering up the courage to ask her for a long time, but she had turned him down without her realizing it. "But if you go with friends, it could be fun." He forced out.

"Nah. Besides," She leaned in and hushed her voice. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for someone like me to find a dress?"

"Why? I'm sure you would look beautiful in any dress." Felix blurted, his face turning red when he realized what he had said. She blushed a little and Ralph coughed.

"Um...thank you, Fix-it." She said. "But it would be hard to find a dress to fit me right."

"Why?" She smiled and Ralph laughed, blushing from embarrassment. "What?"

She pointed to her large breasts. "These make it hard for a dress to fit-" she paused and pointed at her tiny waist. "with this." Felix's face turned red.

"R-r-r-right, I-I-I...knew t-t-that." He stammered, nervously bringing a hand to the back of his neck. Ralph smirked at him, cheeks still rosy. Tamora rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Honestly, Fix-it. You act like it's something to be embarrassed about."

"Oh, Felix here-" Ralph patted him on the back. "-is _very _old-fashioned."

"Like, still a virgin old-fashioned?" Tamora questioned.

"Yeah. Never got laid." Ralph smirked, enjoying Felix's embarrassed squirming.

"Well, I believe in...you know...that...in marriage only." Felix finished, looking at his plate in humiliation.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said old-fashioned." Tamora smirked at Ralph.

"It's just...I want to feel loved and not used, and I want her to feel the same. And condoms are not 100 percent effective with pregnancy and STD's, so...just in case?" He finished, his face flaming even more.

"I am holding this over you for life, Fix-it."

"O-o-o-k-kay." He stumbled out of his mouth, still surprised about the subject and the fact that she planned on talking to him for the rest of their lives.

"You never addressed the boys part, you know." Ralph smirked. Tamora looked up at him, caught off-guard. "Who do you like?"

She paused. "That's none of your business."

"OOOOOH! You do like someone." Ralph called. Felix's face turned a few shades darker red, and Tamora's turned pink.

"He would never ask me out, anyway. Certainly not to Prom." She growled, avoiding Felix's gaze.

"I know someone who would." Ralph glanced at Felix, who coughed. "Okay, I guess I need to use the boy's room." Ralph got off his chair, and clapped his hand over his best friend's back.

"So..." Felix began, finally looking at her.

"So...?" She asked him.

"Wanna go to Prom with me?" She paused for a minute before smiling.

"Sure." He beamed at her. "Why not go with a friend? It takes the pressure off of actually being with a date. But you are taking me dress shopping." His smile fell, and he screwed on a fake one. The poor boy wanted nothing more than to punch a locker in frustration. He had been dropping hints, screwing his courage up to ask her, making these schemes when he finally asked her out...

...and they're going as _friends?! _Why did God hate him?!

And what about that other guy? Certainly it couldn't be him that she likes...could it?

WIRWIRIWIR

The speaker was blasting, and couples were dancing. The pink-and-blue decorations drooped over the small lights that were dimmed just right. Handsome boys took their beautiful girls to the dance floor, while other students talked amongst themselves.

**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face**

Felix glanced among the teens to see if Tamora finally showed up to prom. Ralph was going alone- partially because he though the whole date thing was stupid, and partially because he wanted to support Felix on his "friend date" with Calhoun. Felix pulled at the collar of his uncomfortable tux, admiring the pretty girls- though none could compare to Tamora. Then, he saw a woman with short blonde hair.

**If a great wave shall fall **

**and fall upon us all****  
****Then between the sand and stone****  
****Could you make it on your own**

"T-T-Tamora?" He nervously asked.

"Fix-it." She turned and smiled at him. His jaw nearly dropped. She was wearing make-up, first of all, bringing out her already baby blue eyes and pink, full lips. Her slim, black dress fell to her ankles. It was simple- a small strand of navy blue beads to look like a string of flowers that was sewn into the dress fell from the collar of the dress to the side. Her pearl necklace rested on her exposed neck, and her white bracelet shone in the light. Her low black heels made him crane his neck to look at her.

"Jiminy...jaminy." He muttered, eyes wide.

"Like what you see?" She smirked.

"I...I...I..." He stammered, eyes still wide and brain not working. She giggled.

"You...giggled?" He asked, still entranced.

"It's not everyday I'm gawked at, pint-size." She smiled.

"You kidding?" He asked. "Guys all over the school gawk everyday." He blurted, before looking down and blushing.

She looked away and blushed. "Thanks," she muttered.

**If I could, then I would****  
****I'll go wherever you will go****  
****Way up high or down low****  
****I'll go wherever you will go**

"Want to dance?" He asked her, extending his hand. She grabbed it.

"Sure, short-stack."

**And maybe, I'll find out****  
****A way to make it back someday****  
****To watch you, to guide you****  
****Through the darkest of your days**

He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. He gazed at her and shyly smiled, a blush creeping up his cheeks. She avoided his eyes, but continued to nervously smile.

**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all****  
****Then I hope there's someone out there****  
****Who can bring me back to you****  
**

"Tamora, I w-w-wanted to s-s-say something." He stuttered.

"Yes?" She asked, amused.

**If I could, then I would****  
****I'll go wherever you will go****  
****Way up high or down low****  
****I'll go wherever you will go**

"Move your mouth Fix-it!" He mentally chastised. "I..." He trailed off, blushing.

**Run away with my heart****  
****Run away with my hope****  
****Run away with my love **

"Excuse me, can I cut in?" A tall, handsome, red-haired boy asked. He extended his hand to Tamora. Felix stared at him, and let her go. He nodded, unable to say anything. She looked at him sadly, and followed the boy. Felix saw the two talking and laughing as they danced, and walked over to the punch bowl before his heart could break anymore.

**I know now, just quite how****  
****My life and love might still go on****  
****In your heart, in your mind****  
****I'll stay with you for all of time**

"You're and idiot." Ralph kindly pointed out.

Felix didn't say a word- just continued to stare at the floor. **  
**  
**If I could, then I would****  
****I'll go wherever you will go****  
****Way up high or down low****  
****I'll go wherever you will go****  
**

The two boys heard a flesh-to-flesh smacking sound, and saw Tamora, looking homicidal, with her hand in the air, and the red-haired boy cradling his cheek, looking rather scared. "Piggish neanderthal," she muttered as she made her way to them.

"What did he do?" Ralph asked. Tamora just angrily shook her head. She saw the two curious looks shot at her- one a little angry.

"He tried to grind on me," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeesh. What a jerk." Ralph said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"That is NO way to treat a lady!" Felix rampaged. "I'll go over there and teach him a lesson or two." He tried to stalk towards the red-haired boy, but Calhoun pulled him back, smiling. "Relax, short stuff. I can handle myself."

**If I could turn back time****  
****I'll go wherever you will go****  
****If I could make you mine****  
****I'll go wherever you will go****  
****I'll go wherever you will go**

"Are you okay?" Felix asked when Ralph left them to flirt with an attractive brunette. "I mean, with the ...you know..." he trailed off.

She looked confused for a few seconds before realization dawned on her. She frowned, remembering that she had let him in, only then to remember that she has not, yet, regret it.

"It started coming, so that's part of why I smacked him. I got myself back to reality before it could really start. That, and he deserved it." She growled.

Another song began, and Felix, once again, extended his arm out to her. "I believe we have a dance to finish, ma'am." She took it, still smiling. They walked onto the dance floor, holding each other. "And this time," he whispered in her ear, flushing. "I'm not letting you go."

WIRWIRIWIR

Felix and Ralph awkwardly stood in the doorway. Tamora stood in front of them, her hands on her hips and wearing a confident smile.

"We shouldn't be here! This is illegal," Felix whispered.

"I know." She replied, slightly annoyed. "You only told me twenty times."

A swaying, red-headed girl with bloodshot eyes opened the door. "Hey, Tamora..."

She shook her head. "Hey, Becca," she sighed and rolled her eyes, used to seeing the girl drunk.

A drunken boy stumbled towards the trio. "Hey, baby..." he purred to Tamora, infuriating Felix. "Nice ass."

He left her alone once she knocked a tooth out of his mouth.

"Ouch..." Ralph whispered, flinching. Felix paled and nodded.

The three made their way inside the house. They were surrounded by various teens talking, playing pool, a few diving into the pool (Felix quickly averted his eyes when he saw a naked boy. Not something he was too keen on seeing). The house rose above them, with dark yellow walls, brown, wooden stairs leading up to the second floor, and various brown tables and chairs. The dining room table had been removed, as someone had previously used it to swing from the chandelier.

Tamora punched a team member in the arm and grabbed a red cup. She passed two onto the boys.

"Drink up."

"This is illegal."

"Point, Wreck-it?"

"I'm the designated driver, anyway," he continued. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we could get into?! I can say goodbye to college! You can say goodbye to the marines! Hell, we might even go to prison!"

"Language, brother."

"Really, Felix?" Ralph glared at Felix, annoyed. "Really?"

"Relax." Tamora grinned at the two boys. "It's my mission to get Fix-it a little loose, tonight. Hook up with one of the drunk girls, Wreck-it."

Ralph grumbled and set the drink down. "Nothing good can come from this," he muttered. He left the two alone.

Tamora downed her drink. "Mmm..." she hummed. "I needed that."

"It's not good to become dependent on alcohol to solve your problems, Tamora." Felix chastised.

"I'm not. It just takes the edge off." She retorted, a little defensive. "I haven't been to a party in forever."

"We should go. If the police come, we're done for. And if my father finds out, I'm as good as dead!" Felix complained.

She refilled her cup. "Chill. Just have fun."

Felix, knowing he had lost the battle, sipped from his cup.

He felt the burning alcohol slide down his throat. He hated the taste and the sensation.

He wanted more than anything to leave.

But if Tamora wanted to stay, he would.

But he just knew he'd regret this.

"Come on, Fix-it, don't be such a pussy." One of the basketball players slung his arm around Tamora's shoulder.

"Don't call him that, Brian."

"He's being one."

Felix could feel his face flaming.

"It's his first time. Cut the little dude some slack."

"Little in more ways than one."

"Brian!"

Felix's whole body was hot. He just wanted to go home. He felt disgusting and humiliated.

But there was a small ray of hope. Tamora was defending him.

"Let's tie him to the pool table and shove it down his throat." Brian said to another approaching boy.

"How about we don't?" Tamora responded, slightly annoyed. Where was this sudden protectiveness coming from?

Felix gulped. These boys would do it, too.

"Look, Tam-" Brian droned.

"TAM?!" Felix thought, slightly jealous. How come her best friends couldn't call her nicknames?

"-Becca said she has a guy for you to meet." Brian took his arm off of her shoulder. "One that can hold his alcohol." He sneered at Felix.

"...I'm not really interested."

Felix threw an inner celebration.

"Don't tell me it's this bitch that's stopping you." Brain said, pointing to Felix. Felix shrunk back.

"Don't call him that." Tamora said angrily. "And it's not him that's stopping me."

"Then what?"

"Brad," Felix thought.

"...Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Brian rolled his eyes and left the pair. Felix's face was flaming as Tamora's was pink.

"I'm sorry, Tamora."

"It's fine, Fix-it. He was just being a douche."

Felix's face went even redder. She stiffed a laugh.

A gang of boys came from the dining room. "Yo, Tam. Want to shoot out back?" A tall boy asked.

"Not now. This is Fix-it's first party, and he's not really feeling that comfortable."

"Ah, ditch the loser. Have some fun."

"GUYS!"

They all turned when they heard Felix gulp down the contents in his cup. He cringed and slammed it on the counter. "Hit me."

The boys cheered and Tamora looked at him with wide eyes. "You sure this is smart?"

A short, chubby boy broke away from the pack and poured him some beer. He gulped it down.

"Shit," she mumbled.

Between his small body and his lack of experience, two cups was all it took to get Felix drunk. He swayed and kept his balance on the counter.

"You okay?"

"Tam...ora?"

The boys all laughed.

"Did I ever tell you how...beautiful you are?"

The laughter increased. She blushed and her mouth dropped open.

He poured himself another cup full (creating a huge mess on the counter) and downed it.

"Felix, I think you've had enough." Tamora pulled the cup out of his hands.

They heard voices in the dining room. He gasped. "Karaoke?"

"Felix, you hate singing in front of people." Tamora tried to reason. "Wait, Felix?" She thought to herself. "Since when is he Felix?"

Felix pushed himself past the crowd and grabbed the microphone before anyone could stop him. A well-known rap song started playing, and to Tamora's and Ralph's horror, he started rapping. Badly, nontheless.

"What, what, what, what?"

"Fuck," Ralph said, throwing his head back in his hands from the embarrassment.

"No kidding." Tamora replied. "He's making a fool of himself."

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I-I'm I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is freaking awesome!"

Both stood agape. Did Felix just (almost) swear?!

"Walk into the club like 'What up I got a big cock?!' (_Felix_ referring to something _sexual?!_ Unheard of!). Nah, just pumped up, I bought some stuff from the thrift shop. Ice on the fringe that's so darn frosty. The people like," he held the microphone to the crowd, which screamed, "DAMN, THAT'S A COLD-ASS HONKY."

Tamora quickly pulled him off stage. "Get back here," she growled in his ear.

"I didn't even think he _knew _that song!" Ralph told her, helping her hold Felix.

Felix turned around, and, with a love sick grin, kissed Tamora on the lips. Ralph let him go and backed away, completely in shock. Tamora froze in mortification. The crowd cheered.

He pulled away, blushing lightly and still grinning. Tamora's flushed face rose in rage. "Wreck-it, take him home."

"But what about you?"

"I'll walk."

"But-"

"DO IT!"

"Okay, okay. Geez." Ralph frowned at her and took Felix's arm. He guided the smaller boy to the door.

"What about...Tamora?" Felix slurred.

"She'll find a way back."

"But it's not safe."

"She's Tamora-fucking-Calhoun." She winced when she heard his words. If only he knew... "She'll be fine."

She heard Felix protest till they were out the door. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup full of beer. "That's strange," she thought, looking around. "I'm the only one in here."

"Hey, Tam." Brian walked in.

"So much for that," she thought, slightly annoyed. She needed the alone time.

He leaned against the counter she steadied herself on. "What was the deal with you and Fix-it-Felix?"

"He was drunk. Nothin' to it," She curtly responded.

"Little dude likes you. A lot."

"Pssh, yeah right."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"You know why." She glared at Brian. He sighed and looked down.

"You know I wasn't there with them the night of the...incident."

"Incident. Incident?!" Her voice rose in fury. She dragged his face to hers and violently shoved her finger in his chest. "They killed my boyfriend and raped me. That was no fucking incident!"

"Whoa, chill the fuck out."

She pushed him away and breathed heavily. Damn it, why did she do that? She could hear gun shots in the distance...

She felt herself being shaken. She snapped out of the darkness that was clouding her vision and saw Brian holding her, looking a little frightened. "You got...that look..." he defended. "You know..."

She shoved him away and leaned against the counter, eyes closed and her head tilted backwards. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I know."

"You know, deep down, he likes you."

"So?"

"And you know you like him, too."

Her eyes shot open and she glared at him. "He may not be Brad, Tam. But he's nice. I think you should give him a chance."

"What on earth could I offer him? He's got his own shit to deal with. Besides..." she opened the sliding glass door, on her way to leave the party. "I don't deserve him."

WIRWIRIWIR

Felix groaned and put a hand to his forehead. How much did he drink?

"I called your dad and told him you were sleeping at my house, Felix."

Felix, with blurry vision, saw Ralph standing in the doorway with a black T-shirt and some Pac-Man pajama pants on.

"How long have you been awake?" Felix muttered, though it felt like he was screaming.

"I was just walking by to get a drink when I heard you moan."

"Don't mention 'drink'," he whined. Ralph chuckled.

Ralph went over to his bed and sat on the end."You'll never believe the shit you did last night, Felix."

"Language." Felix flatly replied, removing his hand from his head.

"You sure as Hell didn't care about language when you were rapping." Felix shot up in attention.

"What did I do?!" He asked, horrified.

"You rapped 'Thrift Shop', the words 'freaking' and 'cock' included," Felix blushed a bright red. "Though even that doesn't beat what you did after."

"What?!"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I should tell you." Ralph smiled impishly at Felix.

"Ralph!"

"Do you want to know more about the rap or how you kissed Tamora?"

Felix didn't respond at first. He paled to a sickly white color. "I-I-I...kissed..."

"Wasn't that your first kiss, too?"

"I...kissed...Ta..."

"-MORA." Ralph finished, clearly enjoying his friend's anxious state. What he would give for a video camera.

"She's going to have my hide!" Felix yelled. He winced and put his hand back on his head.

"That's what you get for getting drunk." Ralph laughed. "She was really mad, too. She ordered me to take you home."

"What about her?"

"She walked."

Felix gasped, taken aback. "You made a teenage girl walk home alone at that time of night?!"

"Relax. She texted me about an hour later, saying she was home safe."

"Ralph, something could have happened!"

"This is Tamora Calhoun we're talking about. No one is going to mess with her."

"Maybe something did happen and she's just not saying anything," Felix continued on his worried rant. "I have to call her."

"Probably better you don't. She might still be steamed."

"I have to make sure she's okay."

"Why are you so worried about that? She's fine." Ralph responded, confused and a tad concerned.

Felix paused, not really wanting to say. Finally, he said, "I just know things you don't."

Ralph sighed, giving up. "Can I have your phone?"

"Sure."

Ralph retrieved his phone. Felix dialed the number.

"You memorized her number?" Ralph asked in a condescending tone. Felix blushed and glared at him.

"Hey, Wreck-it."

"Tamora! Hey, it's-" He gave the phone back to Ralph, a hurt look on his face. "She hung up."

"Tough break." He grimaced.

Felix worked his way out of bed. "Where did you put my phone?"

Ralph rolled his eyes and went back to his room to get Felix his phone. Felix, much to Ralph's annoyance, locked himself in the bathroom to leave a message.

"Hey, This is Tamora Calhoun. Leave a message or not, I really couldn't care."

"Hey Tamora." He paused, not knowing what to say. "I'm...sorry...for kissing you, last night. I don't even remember it happening. I didn't...mean to. It just kind of happened." He closed his tearing eyes and tried to keep the emotion out of his voice. "I want to talk...again. Anything I can do, I will. Oh, and Ralph told me you walked home...I am so sorry. I never would have drunken anything if I knew that this was the result. Just tell me what happened. I want to make sure you're safe." He paused again. "See you in school Monday." He pressed the off button, and let the tears fall.

Unbeknownst to him, she listened to the message when he called. He seemed so sad...so hopeless...so...worried...she didn't deserve someone like him.

She curled up in a ball on her bed. Why did he do this to her? They had a nice charade going. She could pretend there were no strings attached to their friendship. She could pretend that her feelings for the little dork weren't growing. She could pretend that her nightmares about Brad weren't being replaced with dreams about Felix.

She could pretend she wasn't falling in love again.

Especially with someone who deserved better than her.

WIRWIRIWIR

The three best friends hadn't talked since that night at the party. Two weeks had gone by, and she was successfully avoiding them.

It was okay. She was used to being alone.

Ralph tried to make conversation during basketball practice, but her replies were curt. He asked about the kiss, but never brought it up again when he saw the death glare she gave him.

Felix tried to hide the hurt he felt, but he was like an open book. Ralph could tell that, behind his fake smile, he was torn up inside.

Ralph _knew _nothing good would come from that party.

WIRWIRIWIR

"I-I don't want...t-t-trouble." Felix pleaded, backing up against the school building.

"You never do, you little shit." A tall, muscular senior shoved Felix against the wall. "You aren't getting away that easily."

"Yeah." Said another, slightly smaller. He punched Felix in the gut, knocking the wind out of the smaller teenager. Felix gasped and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "Ralph can't protect you forever."

"Neither can that whore." Felix's blood boiled, but the pain in his stomach and the air he was desperately trying to get down his throat kept him from defending her. "Wonder what's she like in bed? Huh, Chuck?"

"Probably great." The bigger man said, picking Felix up by the collar. He smashed Felix's skull against the brick. "Especially if she doesn't want to be. I think the screaming and crying would turn me on. Whatdoya think, Josh?"

"Great idea."

Felix saw red. If only they knew what she had been through...the Hell she caught mere months ago...the memories that caused her to wake up in the middle of the night and come to school exhausted and anxious the next day, nearly in the hospital numerous times for being hit in the head with a basketball because she had fallen asleep during practice...how sometimes, he'll wake up in the middle of the night and hear a basketball bouncing, knowing that it's her trying to calm herself down after a nightmare...the fact that, even now, she was still scared of getting in his car...how she still hates being touched by anyone male, even him...he still could not get the image of her broken down form on the floor of her house out of his brain.

And these Neanderthals were not going to put her through that again!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Felix shrieked, causing them to turn to him in surprise. "You will not touch a hair on her head!"

"Yo, Kevin?" Chuck asked the third member of the group- the silent one, until now. "Why don't we bring her out here and make him watch?"

"Or how about she kicks all of your asses down into Hell and enjoys every minute of it!" The bullies turned to see the terrifying blonde sock Kevin right between the eyes, knocking him into unconsciousness. The other two paled at the sight of the angry blonde. "Put. Him. Down." She growled.

"Like we're gonna take orders from some whore!" Josh shouted.

She froze- Felix knew that look, he'd seen it enough times- as another flashback came back to her.

He needed to get her back to reality, and fast.

"What, can't handle a little name calling?" Chuck laughed. Josh knocked her to the ground, snapping her out of her flashback, but pinning her down, throwing she and Felix out of the frying pan and into the fire. He could see the terror in her face. She was reliving a lot of the memories- he could feel it.

And he needed to do something, before things became ugly.

"RALPH!" He screamed, startling Chuck enough to drop him. Felix ducked under him and punched Josh in the face. He helped up a frightened Calhoun, and the two ran off towards the front of the school- it would be too public for the boys to cause any trouble.

Panting, Felix grabbed her and hugged her. "You're safe now."

"Yeah..." she retorted. "You're the one that needed saving."

In a way, she was right. Felix was not a violent person, and if it came down to it, the "friends" that turned on him would have beaten him within an inch of his life like they used to before Ralph came along. It wasn't until he felt the urge to keep her safe that he became desperate enough to get physical. Even though he might have saved her (and he wasn't sure if they would have gone through with it, but he wasn't willing to take the chance), he couldn't have done it if he never knew her.

"Who are those guys?" She asked him. "They mess with you often?"

"They were...friends."

"FRIENDS?!"

"Well, old friends. They turned on me Sophomore year..." He trailed off.

"You still didn't answer my question." she growled. "Do they mess with you often?"

"They used to. Then Ralph came. He saved me from them once, and they haven't messed with me since. Well, until today for some reason."

"Well, I'll protect you when Wreck-it isn't around." She smiled.

He smiled back. "I'll protect you, too," he thought. "I'll always protect you."

WIRWIRIWIR

SEVEN YEARS LATER...

Felix found in his storage room his old art notebook from high school. He blew the dust off of it, and inspected the contents.

"Tamora + Felix."

He smiled. There were all kinds of sketches, her name drawn in every possible way, speeches of love; everything was in there. Everything he could never work up the courage to tell her.

He continued flipping through the book, feeling the warmth of the "crush" come back to him.

Who was he kidding? He fell in love with the girl. The more of her he knew, the more he loved. She was the only one he told his mother's story to; even Ralph never knew how she died. He was just desperate to get her to open up, and maybe, since she was suffering so much, they could relate? He didn't know. All he knew is that he wanted to talk to her again.

He put the notebook down, and glanced at the window. His eyes became the size of dinner plates.

For who else but Tamora would be living across from him, retrieving her mail?

He darted out of his house and across the street, calling her name before she walked inside.

"Tamora!Tamora!" His hands fell to his knees and he panted, leaving the woman in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm-pant-Felix-pant-ma'am." He said, straightening up and taking off his hat.

"Felix?" She asked, confused.

"From high school."

"Doesn't ring a bell." He looked at her, slightly hurt.

"Maybe you'll remember me by my nickname, Fix-it?"

Her eyes brightened, and she smiled. "Felix!" She tackled him with a hug, and he held her, thanking God that the two could become close again. "It's been so long! Come inside." The two entered her apartment. "How are you? How is business?"

"Oh, same-ol' same-ol'. Got a nice repairman's job, and my apartment's right across from yours."

"What are the odds?" She mumbled, but her smile and eyes shone.

"What about you?"

"I'm a sergeant, and I command an unit of men. But when not at war, I work part-time as a gym trainer."

"That's awesome! I'm glad you're living your dream, Tamora."

"Glad you're living yours."

The two stood in silence, Tamora staring at Felix and Felix lost in his thoughts. "Okay, Felix. Do what you wish you would have done in high school. Ask her out. Be a man!" He thought.

"T-T-Tamora..." he began, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Would you...like to go out with me, sometime?"

"Why the interest in me, Fix-it?" She asked, confused and taken aback. She still didn't believe he could love someone so fucked up.

"No change of heart, ma'am. I've been wanting to ask you that since the day I first saw you."

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "After all this time?" He nodded.

"Always."

She smiled. "I'd love to, Fix-it."

He beamed at her. "Okay, I'll pick you up on Friday?"

"Sure." He nodded, and turned her door handle.

"Bye, Tamora."

She grabbed his collar and planted a rough kiss on his lips. He melted into her embrace. "Call me Tammy." She pushed his hat over his red face and shoved him out the door. He sauntered out of her driveway, humming a merry tune and wearing a sickeningly sweet grin.

WIRWIRIWIR

2 YEARS LATER...

"You may now kiss the bride."

The congregation erupted into cheers as he pulled his awfully tall bride into his arms and kissed her lips, giving into a love-struck sigh. His high-school fantasy had come true. He was married to Tamora Calhoun. Tammy. Who knew?

No one knew. But he guessed that that was how life worked. And he loved every step of the way.


End file.
